


We'll Pick You Up(tm)

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: One Last Time, One Last Fight [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Art, M/M, Rental Cars, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mileage is unlimited in the continental US.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Pick You Up(tm)

  


[A screen cap of the Enterprise car rental website for a rental for Noah Puckerman from Dec. 26 to Dec. 31, 2013]


End file.
